Caged Flowers
by Crackpairingsarefun
Summary: He wanted to keep her light for himself. And then snuff it out. A ROTBTD fic. Withered Flowers (PitchxRapunzel,onesided)
1. Chapter 1

She was beautiful. Blinding in her purity and radiant smile. He loved it. He wanted to keep it,. Keep it locked away in a little cage,so only he could look at it, and bask in the warmth it offered. He wanted to keep her,hold her,kiss her,stroke that long,wonderful golden hair.

Yet he wanted to corrupt her. Make that sunlight disappear, slowly trickling into the darkness that was him. He wanted to dance in the sunlight with her, not watch in the shadows. He wanted to drag her into the shadows with him,unable to glow anymore as the aching blackness surrounded her,making them one.

He was well aware he couldn't have both. He couldn't be part of the gilded world she lived in,running around barefoot in the soft grass,painting the colors onto the flowers and the trees,dancing with the snowflakes as they appeared,adorning the trail of sunshine that was her hair.

The king of nightmares could only watch from the shadows as the golden flower bloomed brightly,surrounded by the dragon whisperer, and fire haired archer. The dark king's black blood boiled every time that blasted winter nymph even came near the glowing flower. That nymph, like the other guardians before him had obtained what he desired, and once again had stolen yet another desire. It made Pitch grit his teeth, and ball his fists,digging his blunt nails into his palms until his knuckles were nearly white and his palms bled. It made his stomach lurch,watching the two. He could have been only feet away,yet it almost felt like miles. When he couldn't bear the sickness it caused him,he would leave as quietly as he came,the gilded flower and her companions unaware.

No longer would he let the guardians,the dragon whisperer,the archer,the nymph or ever the man in the moon would take away the one thing that made him feel close to the lit world. He would be the one to keep her,to hold her.

He would be the one to blot out the sun,keeping it's remains for himself.

Under the comforting and yet damning cloak of the blackness he was apart of,he crept towards where the four companions were lodged,all together,yet all apart,separated by thin walls. Like ink,he slipped in,claiming the shadows in the night as his,using them as his cover, an as his transportation.

Her room seemed brighter,compared to the others. It smelled of lavender and wisteria, with hints of a citrus fruit here and there. It smelled like her. The lone black king grinned to himself, passing along the mural spotted walls. Like a hawk, he loomed over her bed,eyes glinting in the pale moonlight. He could feel his old 'friend's' presence, but ignored it. He hesitated, then quickly wrapped up his dear flower in the blanket of dark he was always accompanied with,covering her. The blackness seemed to threaten to smother her, so he hurried, whisking her away.

He would plant her in his dark soil, keeping his glowing,gilded flower alive. He would own her, make her his, and when he was ready,douse the smoldering light that glowed from within her,until she was as dull and black as him.

And then she would be his.


	2. Chapter 2

She hated her cage. It felt even more stifling than the tower. At least the tower had flowers, and rain and sunlight... Her new cage had nothing. Nothing but rock, and darkness, and all that horrid black sand that stuck to her clothes and her skin and seemed to mingle in her hair. It would vanish when she sang,her hair glowing brightly, lighting up the dark world she had been forced into by the nightmare king. But when it was dark, the sand would return,leaving a gritty feeling on her skin when she stroked her hair,trying to comfort herself. She tried to comfort herself often,mostly alone in the dark recesses of Pitch's lair. Occasionally she would notice he was around,though he didn't say much,save for maybe the small command of 'Sing for me'. Rapunzel had refused at first,though with Pitch's rather vague threats, and the need for at least a bit of light,she gave in after about a day.

She sang,but not for him. She sang for herself,hoping that somehow she would find a way out, or that one of her companions would find her. Pitch stayed around when her hair lit up the room around them,though he watched from the small cast shadows silently,gilded eyes glinting in the darkness,reflecting the light they drank in.

The nightmare king wanted to touch it. To touch her. He hadn't had physical contact of any kind in years,save for when the guardians, or Frost's little 'team' got into a scuffle with him. But that was painful. He wanted something soft. Something warm and gentle,something that wouldn't leave his skin stinging and bleeding. With each day that passed, he would slowly approach her,closer and closer until he was leaning against the bars of the large cage her had put her in,watching his golden flower as she sang for him. It was a sad,almost mournful sound...

And he loved it. He wanted to touch her and hold her, but seeing her cry was invigorating. It was a wonderful feeling, and he almost wanted it to last forever. And yet... He shook the thought from his inky mind. He couldn't make her smile. He couldn't make her happy. Even if she stayed with him forever, she would hate him. She would try to leave him, always,try to leave him for that damned Frost.

He clicked his tongue at the thought,watching the sleeping form of the very exhausted female. Frost didn't belong with a sunny flower like this. Frost killed flowers and greenery. And yet... His darkness didn't belong with the sun. Darkness blotted out the light,snuffed it out. He would be there when she wasn't,just like how when a candle was blown out,the darkness was all that was left. Pitch turned on his heel,nearly gliding away from his flower,his dark sand around her like a blanket. He knew it would give her nightmares,but he could not help himself. It would be as close as he could get for the moment, and he nodded,still wrestling with his decision on whether to let his little flower wilt into the darkness he offered. If he let her go,she'd be happy. Happy to jump back into the arms of the winter spirit and their friends. Overjoyed to be back in the sun. He sneered to himself.

He would much rather snuff her out then give her back.


	3. Chapter 3

Why was he still wrestling with this decision? Chapped lips pursed in annoyance, brows raising and knitting together as he thought to himself. The sun in his life was sleeping in her container,unaware of anything he may have been thinking. His eyes glided over her,absentmindedly trailing the path of light that was her hair,tracing it from root to tip and back again. To see it dyed black would be thrilling...

And disappointing. The black king gnashed his teeth,letting out a rough sigh. Dark fingers tangled into dark hair,clutching the shady locks. This decision was starting to bother him. Of course he wanted to snuff out the light she was, blot it out and make her as jaded and dark and cold as he was. It would be nice to have a companion to glide and move around in the shadows with,to talk to,to be understood by. But that light. That **light**. It reminded him of everything he wanted and could not have. It made him feel close to it though,even if by a foot more. Silently standing from his where he was seated,the dark king approached the cage,reaching a long arm inside. Thin fingers slid into the golden locks,entwining themselves. He lifted his hand,holding the flower's petals to his face,breathing deeply. She still faintly smelled of lavender and citrus fruits, but the musky smell of his lair was starting to set into her hair. The golden strands soon fell in small locks from his chapped hands, and the dark lord watched them pool around the grains of black sand,like small golden rivers in a black desert. He found it fitting. He was barren and unforgiving, and she was like an oasis. She was filled with life and warmth and love.

He let his spider-like fingers linger in the rivers of light for a moment more. They flittered off when the blonde stirred,his hands resting in his lap. Hawk-like eyes watched the stirring flower,narrowing slightly as she sat up. Small hands rubbed large eyes, and she glanced around before wilting a bit. She was clearly disappointed to still be in the kingdom of nightmares. Her head turned towards him,forest green eyes peeking out from the veil of light that was her hair. She followed the king with her eyes as he stood,though it seemed more like he was simply rising above her,not moving at all. She shivered.

"... You're going to follow me." It was a simple statement that poured from the chapped lips of the king. Nimble hands opened the cage,ignoring as it groaned from lack of oil. The flower cringed at the noise,disliking the horrid sound. A large yet thin hand wrapped around her forearm, and she was pulled up to her feet. She was soon being led out rather forcibly by the lord of nightmares, and she remained silent despite the pain she felt in her bare feet from the cold ,stone floor. Bright eyes glanced around as they walked,drinking in the dark sights. She hadn't seen much besides the room her cage was in. If this place had been green and filled with light, it would have been beautiful,she thought.

Her forearm was finally released when they passed through a dark tunnel into some sort of small,closed off grove. It was rather sunny,with a large pond stemming from a small,trickling shower of clear water from between some high rocks. The sunlight hit it, and the drops that created a thin spray of mist seemed to sparkle like diamonds,giving off small rainbows that complemented the greenery around it. Despite it's beauty, there was no exit to the grove in sight. The dark lord turned his back to the gilded flower,waving a hand.

"You may stay here for as long as you want."

Perhaps he wasn't ready to let the flower wilt just yet.


	4. Chapter 4

The small amount of sunlight helped keep the flower alive. The dark,gritty sand didn't touch her in her little haven she was given, though the Nightmare Lord would lurk nearby in the shadows,watching her as she would dangle her toes in the crystalline water. He remained ever silent, eyes narrowed and shoulder hunched. It often made him look like a vulture,the gilded flower would think. She wondered occasionally if the Black King was waiting for her to die, or to collapse before he would descended on her.

Thankfully,to the girl of the sun, that never happened. She dreaded when night came,however, afraid that perhaps on that night he would rock the inner workings of her mind with his nightmares,leaving black and sooty prints on her golden dreams,yet he never did. The king of Nightmares had a firm grip on his creatures' reins,his eyes glinting as he watched the flower,curled up for the night. He had considered letting them ravish her dreams, but something, a miniscule golden inkling deep inside, held him back. And as the days went by, the nightmare he held beside him those nights soon left,no longer a threat on his beloved drop of sun.

He could feel the others closing in. The wind would pick up, carrying a freezing breeze with it, tousling the girl's hair. She would sigh, small fingers tangling themselves in her golden curtain,as though yearning for something. His time was coming to an end,the clock was going to reset soon. The king knew he was losing time,precious time, and his own indecisiveness would be the end of him.

Or... would it? He hadn't hurt the girl. In fact,he had treated her quite well by most standards. Grey lips curved into a smile as he stepped forward into the garden bed he had given her. He would start as as small as he could, with small conversations and quips, as cordial as he would allow himself to be.

"Rapunzel," Her name spilled off his tongue,and he smiled to himself. " Is everything to your liking?" The young woman eyed him suspiciously, lips pursed, and the man of darkness chuckled to himself. Even if she didn't answer, he would continue to ask questions, to appear harmless to her. He would earn his flower's trust,even if just by an inch everyday, and soon,soon...

His flower would bloom in the darkness, and even the frost wouldn't be able to touch it.

(Oh goodness,sorry it took so long to update!)


	5. Chapter 5

Days had gone by, and the golden flower seemed on edge. While the wind had gotten frigid,alerting her of the ice spirits nearby presence, she had yet to be discovered by her comrades... and it scared her. Where were they, the blonde wondered,why hadn't they found her yet? Slender,tanned fingers picked at the threading of her dress,the violet threads poking out like rogue blades of grass.

"Hello my dear." The voice came from the shadows,smooth and dark like ink. The lost flower turned her head to face the Nightmare King. He was poised on a near by rock,hunched over like a predatory cat. His eyes certainly fit the image,gleaming back at her in the darkness like fireflies. "You look so uneasy," He purred. "Tell me,what's troubling you?" Green eyes filled with fear, and a touch of anger, stared back at him. _You know what is wrong,_ the flower's eyes screamed. _Don't act like you don't know. _The Nightmare King stood,though it almost seemed like he hadn't moved at all. In the blink of an eye,the Dark Lord was towering over the gilded flower. "Still not talking to me,hmm? I'm wounded." Pitch feigned hurt,placing a thin hand to his chest. Once again he was only met with a defiant glare. The grey-skinned male only licked his teeth,slowly,ever so slowly,circling the girl of the sun.

The child of the sun's arms wrapped around herself,pinching the fabric of her sleeves between her thumbs and forefingers. She softly bit down on her lower lip to contain her discomfort,though it seemed to be a futile effort on her part. The inky man could sense it,deep into her core. He chuckled lowly,the sound almost reverberating in his chest. Rapunzel shuddered. No... the golden child couldn't keep being afraid could she? She knitted her dark brows together,turning her head to face the slender male. "What do you even want?" He only chuckled again,the sound echoing around in the grove. Moving back smoothly, he vanished into the darkness,only to appear once again on a much higher spot,circling the girl from above.

There were so many ways to answer her question. The Dark King swirled some of his black sand around his fingers,making intricate patterns and shapes while he thought. He was never one to beat around the bush,yet he was never entirely honest either. So many,many ways to answer...

"Answer me!" Her voice rang out into the darkness,an arrow piercing the silence. Ever so slowly, the shadow-man's head turned to face the golden child,brows raising. He almost seemed to flutter down in front of her,clouds of ebony sand surrounding the two figures. Spidery fingers ran up the girl's jaw,gentle and creeping.

"I want you."


	6. Intermission

Thank you everyone who has enjoyed the story so far! I'm sorry it takes so long to update,but I'm afraid I get stuck or side tracked... and sometimes I just don't feel like writing.

Right now I'm trying to decide what should happen next. I'll try to get chapter 6 written soon though!

Thanks again!


	7. Chapter 6

Blue eyes flicked over the landscape,searching. Perched ever so carefully on a large tree,Jack Frost scanned the horizon. Dark brows were furrowed,causing a deep wrinkle between the boy's brows. Rapunzel had gone missing around a week ago, and desperately the winter nymph had searched. They had managed to narrow it down to the area the golden flower was in,though pinpointing her exactly was difficult... Pitch's lair could only be found if he wanted you to find it,either wise it was closed to the world,as though it was never there. The frosted boy frowned deeply,there was nothing he could see. Just tall,dark trees and patches of emerald grass. The occasionally grouping of lavender could be seen between the trees,making the winter spirit yearn for the blonde one. He could only hope she wasn't hurt.

"Jack!" The ivory teen snapped his head down,blue orbs catching onto a tangle of fiery hair. "D'ya see anything yet?" The Scottish princess had done a round in the forest,searching for even a glimmer of gold. Nothing. Currently, the maiden had her steed's reigns in one hand,trying to keep him still,the other hand cupped around her small mouth as she called up to the other. Pale lips set into a line as the nymph shook his head. The ginger scowled,turning to look near the grouped trees once more. "Ahm going to keep lookin'." With a tug at Fergus' reigns, the young woman rode off,hair flying behind her like a beacon of fire. Pools of blue glanced every which way,hoping to spot even the slightest sign of her companion. Weaving through the trees,the scorching maiden saw no golden inkling,not the slightest glow of their flower. Her pink mouth turned down into a crescent,and the girl's form slumped over slightly. "Oi,Punzie...where are ya...?"

* * *

The golden haired woman stared at the Nightmare King,their eyes locked in a dance. Her mouth had opened slightly in surprise,her pearly whites glimmering. The Dark Lord's own mouth was grinning, a smile that stretched from ear to ear. A thin gray hand was still rested over the girl's jawline,fingers curling and uncurling in a stroking motion.

"I want you..." The inky man continued. "To be mine." He snaked his hand away,nails gently scraping against her tanned jaw. Rapunzel was frozen in shock,holding her arms to her body. Pitch chuckled lowly,circling her once more. His hand trailed across her shoulders,his thin fingers mingling in her hair briefly. She shuddered,pulling away from him with a weak glare. The flower's mind reeled,churning the shadow man's words. There were numerous meanings to that simple statement,numerous ways to be wanted.

The king caught her questioning expression. With a flicker of sand and shadows,the male's face was merely inches from hers. He rested a hand on the small of her back,the other holding her forearm. Spreading his thin fingers on the small of her back,he could feel her shudder. A wicked grin slowly grew over his face like a dark,terrible stain. "I want you in all the ways."


	8. Chapter 7

The shadows were closing in on her,it felt. Rapunzel couldn't break the eye contact between her and the Nightmare King as his face drew nearer. The flower drew her free arm back,striking the male across the face. Her hands were small,but years of climbing her tower and pulling Gothel up the tower had given the golden girl upper body strength that rivaled and perhaps surpassed Merida's.

Pitch stumbled back, a shadowy hand clutching his stinging cheek. Silver eyes locked on the girl,anger flashing through them like lightening, and the flower steeled herself for a retaliating blow. Instead,the Lord of the dark started to chuckle. It was a horrible sound,dark and menacing; It got louder. The chuckles turned into laughter, and soon the entire grove was filled with the horrible,petrifying sound of Pitch's laughter.

"Oh my dear,dear Rapunzel..." The Child of the sun tensed,ready to defend herself if need be. "This is exactly why I like you." The inky male had calmed in his boisterous laughter,though a smile tugged at his mouth. He appeared to glide over to her,though he burst into particles of black sand when he was in arms reach. Terrified,the gilded flower's eyes followed the glittering dust,though it scattered in various directions melding into the shadows. Rapunzel almost twirled in place,trying to find where the sable man had gone. She felt unsafe,not knowing where he was... And that was precisely what the Shadowman had wanted. He was trying to scare her. The young woman clenched her fists; She would not be be unprepared.

"P...Pitch?" Her voice sounded small in the vast darkness around her. There was no reply,though the flower could feel the King's eyes watching her from the shadows. The girl swallowed,nervous and unsure. She felt vulnerable where she was. It was dark,far,far too dark. She wouldn't stand for this,not as long as she could speak. The Child of the sun's eyes closed,her small mouth opening.

_Flower gleam and glow_

_ Let your power shine..._

Her locks were vivid in the darkness,bathing the grove in a warm,golden light. The river of gold made it's way around,draped over rocks and dipped partially into the pool of water. The light went everywhere,and the Lord of Shadows found himself standing in it,eyes wide. He stared down at the golden threads, near his feet, and for once,the dark features on his face almost seemed... calm. He was breathless,he truly was. He could forgive her,he decided then,for striking him. Yes... He would forgive her,for soon she would be singing for him on her own,like now. He sank back into the shadows,only appearing once the golden glow had vanished. Thin arms wrapped around the gilded flower,his gilded flower. Rapunzel gasped,astonished at the tender contact. Smoke-tinted fingers ran through the gilded tresses delicately.

"Oh,my little flower..." The sable man purred;The woman's eyes flicked up to the male's face. His mood had changed so suddenly that it alarmed her. "What can I do to make you mine...?"


	9. Chapter 8

The experience had ended just as quickly as it started,leaving the flower petrified. The Nightmare King had left her with a dark chuckle,fading into the shadows for the night. Rapunzel was alone again,though she wasn't sure that was necessarily a good thing. The young woman sat herself in a small corner,the rock covered in a soft and damp moss. It was cool against the side of her face as she leaned against it,forest colored hues closing. She would sleep for now, sleep and dream of her friends whom she could only desperately hope were looking for her. Goodness how she missed them, and more then anything the flower wished her dearest companions were there with her.

She was awfully lonely,wasn't she? Pitch had kept her alone for days now, and for a moment,the girl feared that she missed his company when he was no where to be seen. No,No! Small,tanned hands gripped purple fabric tightly,her face contorting into a grimace. Rapunzel may have been lonely, but she would never stoop low enough to consider having Pitch around willingly.

The Dark Lord had been counting on such a thing. The gilded girl had been along for so long already,keeping her alone for days on end could bring about the most savory fruits for him. The lanky male had propped himself against the cold,unfeeling walls of his lair; He was lost in thought,tuning out the quiet whinnying of his Nightmares as they glided around the darkness,brushing against his legs occasionally. Perhaps he would leave her alone for a bit,a few days at the least. He would watch her closely,of course,keep an eye on her,but no contact would be given to her.

He would see how long it would take for her to break.

The days passed slowly,it seemed. Rapunzel had been trapped in her cage of rock and moss for what seemed like an eternity. The Shadowy King's familiar face had not shown itself,leaving the golden flower to wonder if he had stepped out at all. She had tried escaping nonetheless,attempting to scale the rocky walls of the grove. She had been stopped by Nightmares or a loose rock both times,sending her sprawling back onto the soft dirt,the wind knocked out of her lungs. The exhausted flower had tried again and again to be free,only stopping when her back was bruised beyond all reason and her hands were raw from the grainy,textured rock. Had it not been for her hair,Pitch would have been more worried.

He watched from the shadows everyday,and if he himself was not there,a Nightmare was,ready to pounce if she were to try and escape. The blonde never realized he was there,much to his pleasure. His beloved Sun really was clueless from time to time,wasn't she? Not that he minded. Her naivety was something he found endearing;He found himself wanting to taint that quality about her,perhaps he already was,gradually. Still,the sable man waited quietly everyday,watching the shadow of loneliness grow across her face like a stain. The Boogieman grinned to himself,the horrid expression reaching ear to ear. Such a lonely face on his flower pleased him,for it was his doing. He had put it there,much like a hickey on her soft skin,a marking of ownership. The Sun's flower had been ensnared by his thorns, at least partly. She was being pulled into his game,little by little.

Young Rapunzel had given up her attempts at escaping for the most part,curled up in the now familiar crevice between two rocks and a patch of moss that had become a sort of 'hiding place' for her. She blinked back tears angrily,forests green hues glaring daggers as she stared at nothing in particular. This was cruel,even on Pitch's part. She hadn't heard or seen another person in days,it was as if Pitch had simply forgotten she was there in a way. Her need for at least someone else to talk to was beginning to drive her mad. Once she had left her tower,seen the wonders of the world,there was no possible way she could go back to being trapped in the smallest of enclosures with no one,not even one person to talk to. The flower's eyes closed as she begged quietly for someone,anyone to have a conversation with; Someone out there had heard her silent prayer, be it God or Lucifer, for when she opened her eyes, the all too familiar blackness was in front of her face.

"Hello my dear." Her viridian eyes locked onto his ever changing silvery ones,and for a moment she felt relief;Relief to have some company,as horrid as this man was. Her face contorted into a frown for a moment as she considered merely ignoring him. She may have been lonely,but she was not about to stoop low enough to actually give him a proper answer. That's what she wanted to believe,anyway.

"...Hello,Pitch."


End file.
